Hangover
by SgGirlbdx
Summary: Sam se réveille en sous-vêtements dans ses quartiers après une soirée bien arrosée, et tente d'en reconstituer les morceaux.


**Hangover (P3X992)**

**Genre :** Humour, Romance

**Saison:** Juste avant l'épisode 3 de la saison 1 « Emancipation ».

**Disclaimer :** La Franchise Stargate appartient à la MGM. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire, et je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de nuire aux protagonistes de la série. Cette fiction est purement destinée au divertissement.

**Résumé :** Sam se réveille en sous-vêtements dans ses quartiers après une soirée bien arrosée, et tente d'en reconstituer les morceaux.

**Note :** cette fiction est également disponible en téléchargement sur mon site. il vous suffit de cliquer sur "Homepage" dans mon profil .

Merci à ma bêta Aurelia pour son aide précieuse et indispensable.

Bonne lecture !

Sam ouvrit enfin les yeux, la joue droite sur l'oreiller, elle n'osait bouger tant sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression de sentir son coeur battre dans ses tempes, et le moindre mouvement lui donnait la nausée. Elle prit peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Comment avait-elle bien pu se retrouver dans ses quartiers ? Elle attrapa le bout de papier posé sur la table de chevet à côté de la lampe. Le mot disait : « Briefing à 15h ». Elle jeta alors un oeil sur le réveil, il indiquait 14h. Soulagée elle se tourna alors sur le dos non sans appréhension. Mais que s'était-il passé hier soir ?

Elle se souvint du briefing de la veille, et du géologue de SG13 qui leur expliquait que P3X992 était une planète regorgeant de Naquada et qu'il était important de trouver un accord avec la population pour pouvoir exploiter le filon, puis elle se voyait en salle d'embarquement, équipée, prête à partir.

Des flashs s'enchainaient dans sa tête :

_Un village aux maisons taillées de pierres grossières et aux toits de chaume instables. On se serait cru au Moyen-âge. Il faisait nuit, et froid, très froid. Cela, elle s'en souvenait bien. C'était un froid mordant à vous faire rougir les joues et vous faire claquer des dents. Les rues du village étaient désertes._

_ Seule une chaumière semblait manifester un peu de vie sur la planète hostile. Dans cette nuit noire, la lumière jaune des bougies qui s'échappait des fenêtres de la demeure semblait éclatante. On entendait des bruits, des voix tonitruantes, des chants d'ivrogne en provenance de la bâtisse. Le colonel O'Neill décida d'aller y faire un tour pour rencontrer les autochtones. Dés qu'ils entrèrent dans la taverne ce fut le silence immédiat, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers les nouveaux arrivants. Tout autant silencieux les membres de SG1 s'installèrent à une table en bois robuste, située directement à leur droite, dans un coin sombre de l'établissement. Les voix et les chants reprirent de plus belles. _

_ Le tavernier se dirigea alors vers ses nouveaux clients. C'était un homme laid et bedonnant, il avait une tête ronde et les joues rendues violettes par les petits vaisseaux sanguins qui y avaient éclatés à force de manger et de boire trop de bonnes choses. Il avait de petits yeux noirs rapprochés, un sourire pervers, et un énorme nez cabossé. Il était affublé d'un tablier crasseux et ne cessait de passer sa main sale dans ses cheveux gras. Un être si répugnant était inoubliable. Il leur adressa la parole. _

_« Z'êtes pas du coin vous ? J' me trompe ? »_

_« En effet, on vient de loin, très loin » admit un Daniel un peu dérouté._

_« Il y a pas longtemps il y a des gens habillés comme vous qui sont passés pour étudier notre sol, qu'ils disaient »_

_« Nous sommes des amis » avoua O'neill. _

_« Ah … Je peux vous servir quelque chose ? » demanda le tavernier peu regardant sur sa clientèle. _

_« Ça dépend, vous servez quoi ? » dit Daniel. _

_« Et bien ce soir c'est Patate-Côte de porc, avec du Bruisend » expliqua l'homme. _

_« Bien je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est le brui-chose mais on va prendre ça » accepta O'Neill. _

_ La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait alors c'est qu'elle avait bu un petit verre de ce « Bruisend » et qu'à partir de là tout est devenu... plus trouble. _

Revenant à la réalité, elle jeta à nouveau un oeil sur le réveil qui indiquait 14h30. Il était temps de s'habiller et de se préparer pour affronter les problèmes. Elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Vis-à-vis de ses supérieurs et de ses coéquipiers elle se sentait extrêmement gênée, si on lui demandait des explications, elle serait bien incapable de donner le change. C'est donc avec une grande appréhension qu'elle prit le chemin de la salle de briefing.

En cours de route, elle croisa le colonel O'Neill, qui visiblement dans une petite forme lui aussi, se rendait également au débriefing. Il se frottait le front comme pour faire disparaître la douleur qui lui tamponnait le crâne. Tous deux dans leur pensée, il se rentrèrent violemment dedans au milieu du couloir. Mais il y eut plus de peur que de mal.

« Comment allez vous Carter ? » lui demanda-t-il enjoué, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, mon colonel. » répondit-elle méfiante devant la réaction du militaire. « Et vous ? »

« Ça va. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, côte à côte. Jack n'osait dire un mot de peur de réveiller les souvenirs enfouis de Sam, car lui, malgré une belle gueule de bois, se souvenait d'une bonne partie de la soirée. Partie qu'il aurait préféré oublier. C'est donc en silence qu'ils continuèrent de marcher. Il jetait un oeil interrogateur sur la scientifique de temps en temps, pour anticiper la catastrophe.

Sam pila dans sa course, Jack surprit par cette réaction s'arrêta également. Il attendit patiemment sa réaction. Le doux visage de Sam prit une expression de colère, elle leva alors la tête vers son supérieur, d'un regard déterminé. Ça y était, elle savait.

« Vous n'avez pas osé, mon colonel ? »

« J'étais déjà dans un état d'ébriété avancé, je vous rappelle » se défendit-il.

« Oui et bien justement je ne me souviens pas de grand chose » avoua la jeune femme.

« Croyez moi, c'est mieux comme ça ? » se trahit O'neill.

« QUOI ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Vous parliez de quoi là ? »

« Du défi stupide que vous m'avez lancé dans cette taverne. »

« Ah... Oui celui où on boit le plus possible et celui qui craque le premier paie l'addition. »

Il se souvient alors l'avoir provoquée, en lui disant qu'en tant que femme, elle ne serait pas capable de tenir la cadence. Mais visiblement, il s'était fourvoyé, enfin … dans une certaine mesure se dit-il. Ils avaient enchaîné les verres de cet alcool puissant, jusqu'à plus-soif, c'était le cas de le dire.

« Vous ne parliez pas de ça, mon colonel ? »

Sans répondre, il reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était, laissant une Sam décontenancée debout au milieu d'un couloir désert. Il refusait absolument de répondre à cette question, il faudrait lui passer sur le corps avant.

Sortant de son état catatonique, Sam prit alors sa suite, de moins et moins rassurée sur ses agissements de la nuit précédente.

Dans la Salle de briefing il retrouvèrent Daniel et Teal'c. Le général n'était pas encore là visiblement occupé à parler au président à travers le téléphone rouge. Daniel, le cerveau tout aussi embrumé, demanda aux autres comment ils avaient bien pu se retrouver dans leur lit à la base ce matin alors qu'ils étaient sur une autre planète seulement quelles heures auparavant. Lorsque Hammond sortit soudainement de son bureau, Jack se tourna discrètement vers Daniel.

« En tout cas je vous assure qu'on va passer un mauvais moment ! »

« SG1...Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ? » s'emporta Hammond. « Que s'est-il passé sur cette planète ? »

« Bah à vrai dire général, on ... » commença Daniel.

« On est désolé mon général » compléta O'Neill pour sauver leur dignité.

« J'aimerais tout de même savoir pourquoi vous étiez tous ivres en rentrant à la base, excepté Teal'c bien sur ! » ajouta le général.

Jack et Daniel esquissèrent un petit sourire entendu, qui ne plut pas à Hammond.

« C'est une longue histoire mon général » admit Jack. « Nous avons été drogués par les habitants du village en réalité » expliqua-t-il conscient de l'absurdité de son récit.

Hammond garda le silence devant le culot de son second. Ils voyaient sa mâchoire se crisper. Décidément, SG1 allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Il se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

« Bien, cela sera la version officielle. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers».

L'équipe garda le silence trop conscient du cadeau qu'il leur faisait, et se dirigea, soulagée vers la sortie. Sam toujours aussi excédée, stoppa son supérieur pour lui parler une fois le calme revenu dans le couloir.

« Je veux savoir la vérité. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Jack, gêné, se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux. Il souffla un grand coup, se disant qu'après tout elle avait le droit de savoir.

« Pas ici. Rendez-vous au parking ce soir à 19h. »

Le fait qu'il se refusait à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'enceinte de la base lui fit craindre le pire. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se mettre au travail le reste de la journée mais entre la fatigue et les interrogations qui lui trottaient dans la tête la concentration n'était pas au beau fixe. Elle décida alors de rédiger ses quelques rapports de mission sur lesquels elle avait pris du retard. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher malgré tout d'envisager toutes les hypothèses quant à l'évènement, selon elle forcement tragique, qui c'était produit cette nuit. Des tas d'images plus absurdes, loufoques et improbables les une que les autres lui passèrent par la tête. Et si elle s'était mise à danser sur les tables ? Et si elle l'avait embrassé ? Pire s'ils avaient couché ensemble ? Il avait l'air si gêné lorsqu'elle avait réclamé la vérité. Il était déjà 18h30, et elle avait passé tellement de temps à paniquer intérieurement, qu'elle en avait finalement oublié ses rapports. Elle décida de ranger son bureau, enfila son manteau et partit rejoindre le colonel O'Neill à la surface sur le parking de la base.

Elle attendait depuis bien cinq minutes, lorsque elle vit débouler Jack à bord de son pick-up vert, il pila devant elle et lui demanda de le suivre en voiture. Le trajet ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. Il s'arrêta devant une aire de jeux pour enfant, il gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté, elle l'imita.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère ? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Je vais tout vous raconter » s'avoua-t-il vaincu.

Il se remémora aussi clairement qu'il put la soirée :

_Il se revoyait lui faisant face, assis à cette petite table en bois sombre. Son regard était déterminé et plein de défi. Elle tenait mieux l'alcool qu'il n'aurait cru, malheureusement pour lui. Deux petits verres étaient posés sur la table ainsi qu'une bouteille d'alcool presque vide qui n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre ses deux autres amies dans la poubelle. Les verres étaient remplis à raz-bord du breuvage n'attendant plus que d'être ingurgités. Il sentait sa détermination faillir, elle avait les joues rouges, et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Cet alcool avait des effets surprenants pour qui n'y était pas habitué. Il la voyait nauséeuse, tentée de se retenir de vomir les quelques unités d'alcool ingurgités plus tôt. _

_ D'un air de supplication elle baissa le regard sur le minuscule verre devant elle, il était si ridicule ce petit verre pourtant il ne lui apportait à présent que dégoût. Réticente, elle tendit la main pour le prendre. Dans la taverne, tous étaient silencieux, attendant la suite des évènements avec un suspense insoutenable. Elle but alors d'une traite le liquide, acclamée par la foule pour ça résistance. _

_ Mais soudain, la jeune femme se leva, visiblement prête à tomber dans les pommes. Elle ne cessait de répéter « Chaud ! Chaud ! ». Elle enleva alors son T-shirt, devant la clientèle du bar médusée. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, les hommes se mirent naturellement à la siffler. Il se souvint alors avoir perdu tout self-contrôle et avoir frappé de son poing droit la joue du premier badaud venu. Une bagarre s'en suivit. Mais Teal'c leur sauva la mise en leur évitant de se faire massacrer. Il réveilla Daniel à moitié dans les vapes dans un coin de la pièce et le prit sous le bras. Sam et jack tentèrent de rassembler ce qui restait de leur esprit pour prendre la fuite._

« C'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens» admit Jack.

« Cela doit rester entre nous, Daniel et Teal'c on est bien d'accord ? »

« Oui mais ... » commença Jack.

« Pas de blague vaseuse. » prévint la jeune femme.

« D'accord » accepta le militaire déçu.

Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à remonter dans leur voiture respective, Sam se tourna vers son supérieur un grand sourire aux lèvres : « Au passage... J'ai gagné ! ». Elle décida de renter à la base, pour finir ses rapports, elle dormira encore à la base cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans ses quartiers vers 23h ce soir là, elle aperçu un bout de tissu vert dépasser de dessous son lit. Elle l'en dégagea et le tendit devant elle, bras tendus, pour en avoir une vue d'ensemble. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce pantalon de treillis était bien trop grand pour elle.

**Sur la terre des Shavadaïs quelques mois plus tard... **

« Je vous avoue que je suis soulagée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de vous voir. » admit Sam qui recouvrait enfin ses esprits après l'enlèvement dont elle avait été victime sur P3X593.

« Mais si rappelez-vous, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? La dernière fois c'était après cette mission sur P3X992 (P3X595 pour la VO), vous aviez bu cet alcool et ensuite vous aviez commencé à enlever votre T- ... » la taquina O'neill.

« On peut discuter d'un autre sujet ? » s'empressa de le couper Sam.

(si vous ne vous souvenez pas de la scène, regardez l'épisode parce que ce passage est vraiment drôle ! )


End file.
